Dance My Heart Away
by goth4ever
Summary: It all started with that dance lesson..." UkiKyo don't let the title fool you! light yaoi but sujective.
1. 4th Period

"Can someone tell me how I would find the volume of this apple?" Ukitake asked as he held up a shiny red apple so that his 3rd period science class could see it clearly.

A girl in the front row of desks raised her hand "You could put it in container of water and see how much the water raises." She said.

"And what would that container be?"

"A graduated cinder?"

"Correct!" Ukitake chirped. He then placed the apple back on his dark colored desk in front of him then quickly turned around. Making his long white haired pony tail off over his shoulder and started to draw a cinder on the black board with a piece of white chalk. "To find the volume of an irregular object, you can-…" but he was cut off by the door opening then closing again. He sighed and put the chalk in its tray. He could hear his students turn around in their seats then start to whisper and giggle.

"Is it really that time already, Kyoraku?" he asked then slowly turned around. He watched as he friend walked to an empty seat in the middle of the class room then sit down with a smirk on his lips.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Jyuushirou." He said as he put his elbows on the desk and held his chin with his hands.

"You have come to throw things at me, haven't you?"

"That would be terribly rude. I can't believe that you would think that I would do something of such rudeness."

Ukitake narrowed his eyes at the other and Kyoraku simply waved as he smiled innocently. The white haired sensei sighed once again then picked up the chalk and went back to what he was doing.

"Has I was saying… to find the volume of an irregular object, you can put it into a gradated cinder then drop whatever it is you want to measure into the water. You want to use water when you do this because why?" he turned around.

Kyoraku and some other kids raised their hands.

"I'm not going to pick you Kyoraku because you should already know this and these children need to learn it." Ukitake said.

"But I know the answer to the question!" Kyoraku said with an innocent face.

"No Kyoraku…"

This made the geography teacher huff and cross his arms.

Ukitake then pointed to a child next to Kyoraku "Yes?"

"Because if you use oil, it wouldn't give you the right measurement?" he asked.

"Precisely." He said with a smile "Good job. With oil, has he said, it wouldn't give you the right measurements, but with water, it much less dense."

"I was going to say that…" Kyoraku said in a pouty tone.

Ukitake shook his head then turned around again. He was about to speak when he heard the class room door open and close again. When he turned around, he saw that Kyoraku was gone. He smiled "He must have given up." he said happily.

But then the door opened again and Kyoraku walked inside. Ukitake's smile disappeared and he sighed. He put the chalk down and crossed his arms as he leaned against the wall behind him. "Will you please make up your mind if you are going to stay in my class or leave Kyoraku?" he asked.

Kyoraku didn't answer. He just walked up to his friend's desk and picked up the apple.

"What are you doing?" Ukitake asked.

Again, Kyoraku didn't answer his question. He glanced at the clock then back at the apple. He then took a large bite out of it. "Mmm... that's a good apple." He said.

Ukitake's mouth dropped open "Kyoraku! I have to use that apple for my other classes!"

Kyoraku swallowed "Well if you're going to have a fit about it, then take this one." Kyoraku dug in his pocket and tossed his friend another apple.

Ukitake caught it then looked at it "Why did you just eat this one?"

"Because your apples taste better." The older one explained as he put one hand in his pocket and took another bite of the apple in his hand. He walked over to an empty desk in the front row and sat on top of it.

The science teacher stared at him then looked at the apple. "I don't trust your judgment in fruit…" he said as he took out a knife then place the apple on his desk. His class watched as he cut the red fruit in half then open it. Once he did, Ukitake jumped back and dropped the knife.

"Oh gross Shunsui!!"

"What?"

"There's a worm in the apple!!"

The class all made an 'ew' sound as Kyoraku stood up. He glanced over his friend's shoulder with a lazy look. He took another bite of his apple "Hmm." He swallowed "Would you looky there. There is a worm in the apple. And it seems to me you just cut that worm in half."

"Shunsui that is disgusting!" Ukitake shouted at him.

"Well how was I supposed to know that there was a worm in that apple?"

"Was there a hole somewhere in the apple?!"

"Yeah."

"Then there's a good chance that there's a worm in it!!"

Kyoraku looked up at his slightly mad friend then down at the almost gone apple in his hand. He held it up "You want this one back?"

"Not after you've eaten it!"

"But it's not all the way gone yet."

"Shunsui…" Ukitake growled.

Kyoraku's head went down and he walked to a door next to the black board. He opened it and walked inside, then shut the door.

Ukitake crossed his arms "That's the wrong door Kyoraku…" he said then sighed. He walked over to the door and knocked on it. "Kyoraku come out of there." He said.

"No! You're going to yell at me!" Kyoraku shouted back.

Ukitake rolled his eyes then sighed "I promise I would yell at you…"

"Promise?"

"I just said I did."

"Super promise?"

"Yes."

"Super duper promise?"

"Yes!"

There was a pause and Ukitake looked at the door. "Kyoraku?" he called through it. Then the door flow open and Kyoraku jumped out. He quickly grabbed the white haired science teacher and pushed him into the closet then slammed the door shut. He locked it.

Ukitake's eyes widened and he started to bang on the door. "Kyoraku let me out of here!" he shouted.

Kyoraku laughed and turned to Ukitake's class. He pointed at the door "I locked him in the closet!!" he shouted then quickly ran into the side room that connected his room to his friend's.

The class sat there for a moment then looked at the door.

Ukitake sighed "Can someone open the door please?" he called.

One of the students stood up and walked over to the door where she unlocked it. Ukitake opened the door and smiled at her. "Thank you." he then glared at the side room where he saw his friend peeking through the door's window at him innocently.

"Just wait until 5th period Kyoraku…" he warned.


	2. 5th Period

"Hmm… let's see here now… Ok well the Europeans came to the great U.S.A because…?" Kyoraku asked as he put his hands behind his head and leaned back in his black leather rolling chair. He put his feet up on his desk.

A boy in the back raised his hand and Kyoraku pointed at him lazily. "You."

"For the three G's." he said.

"And what are those?"

"God, Glory, and Gold."

Kyoraku put his hand behind his head again "There ya go. Ok next question… um…" but before he could ask it, the side room door opened and Ukitake's head popped in. The geography teacher and science teacher locked eyes and they smiled.

"Ah… would you looky who it is? Welcome Shiro-san." Kyoraku said happily.

Ukitake walked inside as some of the children began to whisper. He walked to the table pressed against his friend's dark wooden desk and sat on the table at an angle. He placed his feet in a chair and looked at him. He waved.

Kyoraku waved back then put his hand back behind his head. "Alright where was I…? Oh yeah. Ok, who can tell me what the-…" but Ukitake cut him off.

"Oh my Gosh Kyoraku!" Ukitake said as he put his hands on his cheeks. "Some of the bolts on your chair are loose. Here, let me fix that for you!" he said happily as he took out a wretch and held it up with a smile. He then quickly jumped off the table and dropped to his knees under the desk.

Kyoraku's eyes widened slightly and he blinked. He then slowly reached down and grabbed the other's wrist. He pulled it up "No thanks. I'll take my chances of it being broken."

Ukitake's head popped back up "No really, I insist." He popped his wrist back out of the other's grip and disappeared under his desk.

Kyoraku sighed and looked down at his friend has he put his hands behind his head again. "I don't think that's supposed to go there." He said.

He then heard some of his kids giggling. He looked at them "You people are sick!" he said playfully but then his eyes widened and he jumped. "Ah, Jyuushirou! Quite that!" he shouted at him.

"Sorry~!"

Kyoraku huffed.

Then Ukitake's head popped up again and he smiled. "I fixed it~!" he chirped innocently.

Kyoraku narrowed his eyes at him with supposition but then slowly stood up. Ukitake sat on the floor and watched Kyoraku get down on his knees and looked at the bottom of his chair.

"Well?" Ukitake said.

Kyoraku was quiet for a moment then plopped back to sit on his butt. "Well what do ya know… you did fix something."

"See? I told you that it was broken. What, did you think that I was going to loosen the bolts so that when you sit in it and lean back that you would fall backwards and hit your head and I would laugh at you because you sabotaged my apple and volume lesson plan?"

Kyoraku stared at him for a long moment but then nodded. "Yes, yes I did."

"I feel insulted!"

"Well I'm very sorry. And you know what? Here, you can have this." Kyoraku stood up and reached across his desk. Ukitake peeked over the top of the desk to see Kyoraku grab a lollipop. His eyes lit up and he held out his hands. Kyoraku dropped it into his hands and smiled when he saw the other disappear under his desk and quickly start to open the piece of candy.

He chuckled "That will keep him busy for a while…" he sat down back in his chair. He sighed as he leaned back and put his feet back up on the desk. "Ok…" he put his hands behind his head "Who can tell me what Columbus did to the Indians when he-…" but then his eyes widened when his chair gave out on him and he fell back, hitting his head on the wall.

"Son of a-!!" he started but the last word was cut off by Ukitake's laugh.

"I tricked chya!" he shouted as he pointed at him.

Kyoraku growled and put his hand on the back of his head. He sat up and glared at the other as he grunted.

"Kyoraku-Sensei, are you ok!?" someone asked.

"Yeah I'm fine…" he said but then he smirked at his friend. "Nicely done but… do you really think that that's a lollipop?"

Ukitake's eyes widened and he looked down at the piece of candy he was sucking on. Then his eyes widened and he chucked it away from him. "Ew!! Shunsui that's not right!! I can't believe you did that!!"

"What?"

"You put a cockroach in that!?"

"No. That's a fake one. I just wanted to see your reaction."

Ukitake glared at the other "That wasn't funny."

"Neither was hitting my head!"

"Well it's not like anything would get hurt in that empty skull of yours…"

Kyoraku narrowed his eyes at the other and Ukitake's eyes widened slightly. The white haired captain looked around then quickly bolted out from under the other's desk and into the side room. Kyoraku quickly followed. He slammed the door shut.

The class stared at the door.

"Ah! No Shunsui stop it! No!"

"Are you calling me stupid!?"

"Ahaha!! No!! Please Shunsui!! N-no more!! Ahahaha!!"

"I think you are!"

"No please! I take it back! Ahahaha!! St-stop tickling me!! Please!!"

The kids in the class room all looked at each other then shrugged.


	3. You Don't Know How to Dance?

"Oi Jyuushirou!" Kyoraku called from a desk in his friend's class room.

"Yes?" Ukitake called back from the side room.

"You wanna go dancing tonight?"

"That was such a random question."

Kyoraku laughed "So do ya?"

"Can't." the science teacher said as he carried a box of papers to his desk and started going through them.

"Aw~! Why not?" Kyoraku whined.

"Because I don't feel like going out tonight."

Kyoraku stared at him for a long moment then tilted his head. Jyuushirou? Not feel like going out with his BEST friend in the whole wide world for a night of drinking and dancing? Something's up… and Kyoraku was determined to find out… "Why not?" he pressed.

"I don't know. I guess I just don't feel up to it sense I almost ate a cockroach and a worm!" he shout him a playful glare. Kyoraku smiled innocently, making him laugh a bit.

"I said I was sorry! But you haven't said sorry for making me hit my head yet!"

Ukitake put down his papers and looked at him. Kyoraku made a puppy face and Ukitake chuckled. "I'm sorry. Do you want me to kiss it and make it feel better?"

Kyoraku nodded and Ukitake laughed. He chucked a piece of chalk at him "As if!" Kyoraku laughed and caught it.

"But there has to be a better reason then you not feeling up to it Jyuushirou." Kyoraku said again as he tossed him the white chalk back.

Ukitake caught it and set it on the chalk tray then went back to looking through the papers on his desk. "I really don't know Shunsui. I just don't want to go dancing." He told him as he held up a stack of papers so that he could get a better look at them.

"Why no-… wait. Do you know how to dance?"

Ukitake glanced at him and Kyoraku tilted his head. The white haired sensei looked back down and didn't answer him. This made Kyoraku's eyes widen slightly and he straightened his head. He stood up and walked over to the other's side so that they both now faced the front door to the science class room. Ukitake moved his head so that his hair would fall in front of his face.

"Jyuushirou look at me." Kyoraku said, but his friend didn't move. Finally, he put his hand on top of the other's head and turned his head to that his face would face him. Ukitake's eyes still wouldn't look into his own.

"Jyuushirou, do you, or do you not know how to dance? I'm your friend, you can tell me anything." He pressed a bit more, knowing that the other would have to break sooner or later.

"I…" Ukitake started.

"Come on…"

Finally the science teacher sighed and looked up at the other. "I don't know how to dance… There, happy now?"

Kyoraku blinked "You don't know how to dance? I never taught you?"

Ukitake shook his head.

"Wow. Didn't see that coming."

"Oh shut up." Ukitake said as he playfully shoved his friend away. Kyoraku chuckled some and took his hand back.

"Well then I guess I'll have to teach ya!" Kyoraku said as he put his hands on his hips.

"I think I'll pass."

"Nope! I shall not take no for an answer! I will not let my best friend go through life not doing how to dance!" he said dramatically. "My house, 7 o'clock. Be there or I will hunt you down." He said as he pointed at him.

Ukitake shook his head "I'm telling you Shunsui, you're wasting your time on this!"

"Then so be it!"


	4. Dance Lesson

Ukitake sighed "_I know I would ever live this down…_" he thought to himself then gently knocked on his friend's door.

"You know, you do have a key. You don't have to knock!" he heard his friend call to him then the door opened. He grinned when he saw his bashful friend on his front porch. "I knew you would come." He said.

"Oh shut up! I didn't want you stalking my house all night with an A.k47 in hand. My neighbors would probably call the police on you!" Ukitake shot back.

Kyoraku laughed and moved aside so that his friend could come in. Ukitake watched him was he did and Kyoraku smiled innocently at him. "I don't trust that smile of yours…" Ukitake said as he pointed at him.

"I feel insulted!" Kyoraku said as he closed the door and locked it.

Ukitake turned around. "Why did you just lock the front door?"

"Uh… so bad people don't get in?"

"You locked it so that I couldn't get _out_, didn't you?"

"Of course not!"

"Mhm, sure."

Kyoraku laughed and walked past him into the living room. Ukitake followed. "Ok Shiro-chan! Once you leave here tonight, you shall be the world's greatest dancer!" his friend said dramatically.

"Sure… whatever you say Shunsui…" Ukitake said as he rolled his eyes and smiled a bit.

"You will!"

"I said I believed you!"

Kyoraku placed his foot on the couch and pushed it out of the way and did the same for the coffee table. "Okie dokie! Now I want you to close your eyes." Kyoraku said as he grabbed a remote and turned to face his friend.

Ukitake tilted his head "Why?"

"Because! It's part of the process…!"

The younger stared at him then sighed and closed his eyes.

"Good. Now imagine whatever your mind draws out for you when you hear this." then there was a click sound and the song _Hallelujah by Rufus Wainwright_ started to play.

Ukitake tilted his head.

"Oh shit. That wasn't the song I hoped would play…" another click sound and the song _Truly, Madly, Deeply by Savage Garden_ started to play.

"Ahh…! Not that one either!" another clicking sound made the song _Lips of an Angel by Hinder_ play.

Once again, the younger one heard a click sound and the song changed to _I Did it for You by David Cook._

"Shunsui, are you trying to pick me up or something?"

"Yes Shiro-chan, I want you stripped dead naked in my bed." Kyoraku said sarcastically, which made Ukitake laugh.

Then he clicked it again and the song _Centerfield by John Forgerty. _"Ah there we go! Ok, what chya getting Shiro-chan?"

"Uh… a baseball field."

"Be more creative!"

"A baseball field with people clapping and cheering and Babe Rooth playing."

"That _is_ creative…"

"Are you complaining?"

"Not at all!!"

"Sure…"

"Ok now just do what your body tells you!"

Ukitake opened his eyes and popped the other gently, but hard enough in the forehead to make his head go back some. Kyoraku stumbled a bit and put his hand on his forehead then looked at him with slightly wide eyes. "What was that for!?" he asked.

"For making me feel like an idiot." Ukitake answered. "And I was also doing what my body told me to do."

"That's not right man!"

"So is what you're trying to get me to do!"

"Fine. If you're going to be a smarty pants about it, I'll make you move." Kyoraku said. He then clicked a bottom on the remote in his hand and tossed it to land on the couch.

"Shunsui, what are you-…?" Ukitake started but stopped when Kyoraku swept him into his arms and dipped him as the song _You're Beautiful by James Blunt _played. Ukitake's eyes widened and he blushed when the other did this. He then quickly put his hands on the other's biceps.

"Sh-Shunsui…" he said a bit louder than a whisper.

"Just relax. I'm not going to rape you or anything." Kyoraku chuckled when he saw the other's cheeks change in color.

"Yes I know but…"

"Stop fidgeting. If you relax and feel the movement, then it'll be over probably before this song ends."

Ukitake was quiet for a bit but then nodded "Ok."

"Alright." Kyoraku then lifted the other to his feet and took his hands in his own. Once he did, he started to slowly but gracefully move around the cleared space in the living room. Ukitake stumbled quite a bit during this then finally sighed and stopped moving.

"Shunsui, I don't think I can do this." he said as he pulled away from him.

Kyoraku blinked some "What are you talking about? Oh… I think I know what the problem is. You're afraid to comfortable when you dance like that with me, right? Is that what it is?"

Ukitake put up his hands "I'm not trying to be rude Shunsui, it's just a bit… strange to me."

"Why?

"Why what?"

"Why is it strange? What is the difference in-between dancing with me, your bestest friend ever, and a girl?" he questioned.

"I…"

"There really isn't one, is there?"

Ukitake was quiet for a bit and looked down to his right but then looked up when he felt his friend put his hands on his shoulders.

"You trust me, right?" Kyoraku asked.

Ukitake nodded "Of course I do."

"Then use that trust just this once?"

Ukitake looked at him for a long moment as he thought it over. Kyoraku tilted his head and smiled a bit. Finally the younger teacher sighed and nodded once more. "Alright. I'll trust you."

"Ok." once again, Kyoraku wrapped his arm around the other's waist and pulled him close to him then took his hand in his own. Ukitake blushed and put a hand on his shoulder as he looked down.

"Now try to copy what I do, only backwards. Except if I move to the sides, ok?"

Jyuushirou nodded then his friend started to move again. When he took a step back, Ukitake took a step forward. When Kyoraku stepped to the right, he stepped to the right. Soon after the slow movements, Kyoraku quickened his steps by a bit so that they moved to the slow rhythm of the song.

Kyoraku smiled "See? I told you that if you relaxed you would get it."

Ukitake smiled back "Yeah I guess so."

But then when Kyoraku took a step back, Ukitake stepped forward with the wrong foot, making him lung forward and crush his lips to the other's.

That's when everything but the song stopped. The two stood there for a moment, both blushing dark and minds trying to figure out what just happened.

Ukitake was the first to get it and he quickly pulled back and tripped over his own feet, causing him to fall backwards. Kyoraku stood there for a moment but then looked down at the other who had his hand pressed hard over his mouth. Ukitake started to shake his head as he squeezed his eyes shut.

"I'm so sorry!" he shouted through his hand.

Kyoraku slowly plopped back to sit on his butt too and put his finger tips on his lips. He then put his arms to prop up behind him and he laughed, still blushing. "That was the first time I ever touched lips with another guy!" he said, trying to lift the heavy, awkward silence that hung over them.

Ukitake glanced up at him to see him lift his head up and whistle. He blushed more then stood up "I-I think it's time for me to go…" he said.

Kyoraku looked at him with slightly wide eyes "What? Jyuushirou wait!" Kyoraku quickly stood up too. Lucky for him, the front door was locked so Ukitake couldn't get out that quickly. He then grabbed the other's wrist and pulled him back to him. When he did, Ukitake turned around only for the other to gently place his lips on his as his closed his eyes. This made Jyuushirou gasp and press his back to the door. He squeezed his eyes shut but then pulled back. Kyoraku looked at him just as the other looked down and to his right.

"Please let me go…" Ukitake said quietly. Kyoraku didn't so he gently took his hand out of the other's grasp then unlocked the door and left.

Kyoraku stood there for a moment but then looked in his hand to see the copy of the key to his house that he had given his friend a while ago. His eyes widened then they squeezed shut with anger and regret. He then turned around and chucked the key away from him. "Fuck!!" he shouted.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Slowly, the whole weekend past after that and school time came again. Ukitake stood in his 3rd period class as he wrote the assignment on the black board.

"Ukitake-Sensei?" someone called behind him.

This made the science teacher turn around and smile at the boy. "Yes?"

"Where's Kyoraku-sensei?" he asked.

Ukitake blinked some and his smile fell. He glanced at the side room with a slightly sad frown "He's… he wouldn't be coming here anymore…" he said.

The class all made a long 'aw' sound, "Why not?" someone else asked.

"Because… because he's just a bit too busy for that now." The oldest one said then after a while of staring at the door, he smiled back at him class.

But soon after that period, the children started to figure out that something was wrong. The two teachers were never in each other's class rooms anymore and they didn't even look up at one another in the hallways; they just seemed the looked the other way. Finally, after school on Wednesday, some of Ukitake's kids walked into the class room.

"Ukitake-Sensei," one called.

Ukitake walked to the doorway of the backroom, next to the black board and put his hand on the door frame. "Yes?"

"We have something we want to talk to you about."

"Oh?" Ukitake walked to his desk and leaned up against it as he crossed his arms. "And what would that be?"

"We have a hypothesis." One said.

"Oh really? Ok I'll bite… what's your hypothesis?"

"That you and Kyoraku-Sensei had a fight about something big."

Ukitake's smile disappeared and his eyes widened slightly. "What?"

"We have collected evidence too. He and you have not talked to each other sense Friday because Kyoraku-Sensei normally tells us what you two do on Friday nights but he said that you two didn't. He's not a very good liar to tell you the truth. Then you told us that Kyoraku-Sensei was very busy which isn't true. He's never really busy due to him not being the most active man, but we also backed this up by asking him and he told us that he wasn't. When we got our hands on this, we came to the conclusion that you two had fought, about something that just about ruined your friendship." They explained.

Ukitake sat there and stared at his student for a long moment then blinked a couple times. He awkwardly chuckled some, as he smiled a bit "I think that that's not really any of your business."

"But it is Ukitake-Sensei!" one shouted.

"Before you two had a fight, this class and Kyoraku-Sensei's class was the greatest! You two were just about the happiest people on the campus but when the fight happened, we found it harder to focus on our work because it was _boring_. Remember that you promised us that the work would never be boring? Well it is sense you two stopped talking." Another said.

Again, Ukitake was quiet for a bit but then looked down, knowing that they were right.

"Just talk to him Ukitake-Sensei! I'm sure he'll listen. He's been really, really sad about all this."

Ukitake looked up at them then sighed. He smiled at them "I thank you for your concern, but right now I have to go, alright? Good day." Then with that, he picked up his things and walked out of the room.


	5. I'm Sorry

They were right. Avoiding the problem will do nothing, so once the science teacher got home, he put down his things and started towards his friend's house with butterflies in his stomach, though he didn't know why he had butterflies. He was his friend, right? R-right?

He walked up the stairs to the other's house then hesitated before he gently knocked on the door. He was worried that the other wouldn't answer the door because it was him but then he heard the door unlatch and it click open. Slowly, Ukitake looked up to see his friend staring at him with slightly wide eyes.

"Jyuushirou…" Kyoraku said in surprise.

"Um… do you mind if I come in? It's kinda getting cold out here." Ukitake said a bit shyly as he glanced to his left and saw snow start to fall from the night sky.

"Oh, of course!" the geography teacher quickly moved aside for his friend. Once he was inside, he closed the door again. "Sorry, I just didn't expect you to drop by." He said as he chuckled awkwardly then turned around. Once he did though, Ukitake quickly latched his arms around his neck and crashed his lips to the other's as he closed his eyes.

This caught Kyoraku off guard so he stumble back a bit as his eyes widened and he blushed.

Then slowly, Ukitake pulled back and looked at him. His cheeks were also dusted with a blush and he hugged him close.

"I'm so sorry Shunsui. I shouldn't have just left like that… will you ever forgive me?" he said.

Kyoraku stood there a moment and blinked. Then finally he smiled and wrapped his arms around the other's slender waist and hugged him back as his eyes closed too.

"Of course I can… as long has you forgive me. I shouldn't have just jumped on you like that." He chuckled "I'm such an animal…"

Ukitake chuckled too "Well be both knew that."

"Hey, I didn't mean for you to agree with me!"

The two laughed a bit then looked at each other.

"So um…" Kyoraku started as he blushed a bit more "Does this mean that you don't mind if I kiss you?" he asked shyly.

"Yes Shunsui, I would be devastated."

He looked at the other "Really?"

"No, of course not you idiot!"

Kyoraku smiled "I missed you Jyuushirou."

"I missed you too, Shunsui. I missed your sarcastic damn assness."

"Is assness even a word?"

"Hell if I know! I'm not a Language Arts teacher. Now shut up and kiss me…"

"Ok..." Then they locked lips with each other as their eyes closed.

It was like fireworks went off bright and dams broke on rivers when this happened. So many feelings overwhelmed both the teachers; excitement and passion pumped through their veins. Their energy and breath was quickly taken away as well.

Then with slightly shaking hands, Kyoraku found himself undoing the tie around the other's neck and dropping it to the ground. He opened his eyes slightly, unsure as to how far his lifelong friend would let him go but his questions were answered when he saw the other's fingers work on the buttons of his own shirt. Soon after, the two men found themselves both stripped over their shirts and Kyoraku worked his way around on the other's neck. Ukitake took out the light teal hair tie in his friend's hair and dropped it to the ground so that he could run his fingers through his thick brown hair easily.

He then shivered when he was pressed up against the metal door to the winter wonderland.

"C-cold…" he stuttered as he wrapped his arms tighter around the other.

Kyoraku glanced up at his now panting friend then smiled "Wanna come with me?"

Ukitake looked down at him but then nodded as he smiled.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

A groan could be heard as Ukitake squeezed his eyes shut then let them flutter open. He looked around then sat up to discover that he was sitting completely naked in his… well I guess you could say his now new lover's bed. He looked around and grabbed the first piece of clothing he saw. It was a long sleeve, pale, button up shirt. He slipped it on then buttoned it up. Soon after though he discovered that it wasn't his shirt and that it reached his knees, but he didn't care.

He then slowly swung his legs over the side of the bed and walk out into the living room where the bright light of morning greeted him. He squeezed his eyes shut and put his hand over his eyes to block out some of the sun's harsh rays.

"Well good morning sun shine." He heard someone say to his left.

He turned to see Kyoraku at the kitchen table with his hair back again and a pair of black baggy pants on. He rested his elbows on the table and held his chin with both hands.

Ukitake walked over to the kitchen table and sat across from Kyoraku. He entwined his fingers with the other's and smiled. "Good morning." He said softly.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did."

"Good, I'm glad." Kyoraku said with a smile then glanced down at the shirt that his lover was wearing. He chuckled "Nice shirt." He said.

"Thanks."

"Looks like one of mine."

"Gee I wonder why."

The two laughed but then Ukitae's eyes widened. Kyoraku tilted his head, "What is it?"

"There's school today!" he shouted, just now discovering what the time was. "We're late!"

Kyoraku chuckled "Relax love. I called both of us in for today and tomorrow. So it's kinda like having a five day weekend sense we have Monday off. Pretty cool eh?"

Ukitake blinked "Why?"

"Because I fucken love you baby!" Kyoraku shouted dramatically.

Ukitake laughed "No, seriously."

"Well, I figured that you would be tired after what happened last night so I took the liberty of doing that for you. Plus it's no fun being at school alone so I called me in too."

"That was nice of you."

"Eh, what can I say." He smiled at the other "I'm a nice guy."

Ukitake chuckled then leaned across the table to gently press his lips to the other's "Yes you are." He said.

Kyoraku smiled and kissed him back. He watched his lover sit back down as he grunted and made a face. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Ah… It's nothing. I'm just a bit sore." Ukitake answered.

"Sorry…"

"No, it's not your fault."

"Well, it is actually."

"Well…" Ukitake tilted his head and smiled "I forgive you."

"Because I'm your macho man?"

The younger one laughed "Whatever makes you happy Shunsui!"


	6. Party!

"Ah… happy day, happy day~!" Kyoraku sighed happily as he leaned back in his leather chair in his class room. He put his hands behind his head and propped his feet up on his desk. Today he wore a flowered button up shirt and a pair of jeans, instead of something a bit more formal. He started to whistle a happy tone as his students walked in the room. He smiled at them "Mornin'!" he said happily.

The kids looked at each other and smiled.

"Why so happy Kyoraku-Sensei?" someone asked.

Kyoraku grinned "Oooeee! Children you are going to looooove this!" he sang.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Ukitake smiled when he saw his kids hurry into his class room and take their seats. He held his hands behind him and had his hair down for class this time. He wore a plan black shirt and a pair of jeans today.

"Hey, Ukitake-Sensei has his hair down today!" one girl whispered to another.

Ukitake chuckled some "I'm glad you all are smiling today! Because I have a wonderful surprise for you, but you have to answer these questions correctly: what's cold and creamy and comes in many different flavors?" he asked.

They all raised their hands and Ukitake pointed to a boy in the back "Yes?"

"Ice cream!" he shouted.

"Very good! Ok, now what is something that is sometimes round and has icing on top?"

"Cake!" someone shouted out.

"There you go! Now can anybody tell me what I have in this box?" Ukitake asked as he put his hand on a large box on his desk.

All of a sudden, Kyoraku popped out from the back room and smiled wide. He raised his hand "Oh, oh! Pick me!" he shouted.

Ukitake laughed and pointed to him. "You there!"

"Cake and ice cream!"

"Correct!"

Everyone in the class room cheered and clapped as the two teachers laughed.

But then one girl raised her hand. Ukitake looked at her "Yes?"

"Does this mean that you and Kyoraku-Sensei are friends again?" she asked.

Ukitake smiled and looked over at his friend who was messing with a stereo system against the wall near the windows. Kyoraku lifted his head and turned it to look at the science teacher.

"Well what do you think Shunsui?" he asked.

Kyoraku gazed at him for a moment then smirked. He clicked a button on the stereo, making the song _Shake It by Metro Station _play. "I think you need to get your butt over here and dance with me!"

Ukitake laughed and nodded. "Yes, we're friends again."

The class cheered again and Kyoraku walked to the other. He grabbed the other's wrist and pulled him in front of the large desk. He knew that the other didn't want to let his class know that they were together so he started to do his own thing as he danced. Ukitake laughed and clapped his hands as he watched the other.

"You look like an idiot Shunsui!" he shouted over the loud music.

"Well don't just stand there! I think your class wants to see you bust a move!" Kyoraku turned to the class "Am I right?!"

"Yeah!!" they shouted.

Ukitake laughed again "Ok, ok!"

Kyoraku started to dance again and Ukitake copied what he did but moved forward when he stepped back, being careful that he didn't trip again. The class clapped to the beat of the song as they watched the two teachers dance away and they laughed.

Kyoraku smiled wide and secretly winked at the other and Ukitake smiled back.


End file.
